


It All Falls Down

by I_Simp_Idiots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depressed BadBoyHalo, Depressed GeorgeNotFound, Depression, Gay, Killing, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Multi, Pain, Sorry Not Sorry, Suffering, Suicide, Supportive Skeppy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trust Issues, comfort at the end, depressed sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Simp_Idiots/pseuds/I_Simp_Idiots
Summary: The Dream Team is once again playing Manhunt, but this time it is different.What happens when they don't know if they can respawn or not?What happens if they do catch Dream?What happens if he dies?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 26





	1. The Plot

**Author's Note:**

> It was a normal Manhunt until they got taken from their normal world. The only way out if for them to continue their game, but now they don't know if they have a respawn or not. What happens when one character does get the kill?

  * This AU has it so that they are their Minecraft characters, and not people playing the game.
  * They then get pulled into another world, basically a game
  * They don’t know anything about the world, especially if they can respawn
  * Then then get told that they have to complete a game before they can get the chance to leave, which is manhunt
  * They don’t want to, but they have to, and the voice says that if both teams don’t try as hard as they can, then they will all be punished, which they don’t know what the punishment will be, but they are scared of the deity that teleported them across worlds
  * They start, and unfortunately, the trio wins They don’t know that respawn is a thing, because none of them have died at all.
  * Bad kills Dream when the others aren’t around, after Dream tells him to Bad goes to George and Sapnap crying and saying how he did it
  * George and Snapnap start crying too, and tell Bad that he is a monster and all sorts of other terrible stuff
  * They tell Bad to leave them alone and never show his face again.
  * He listens, and falls into a serious depression.
  * After a few days of harming himself, Bad finally goes to a cliff and prepares to jump off
  * The whole time he is grieving, he keeps hearing Dream’s voice talking to him, and even sometimes sees hallucinations of him
  * Right as he is about to jump, Dream comes up behind Bad
  * After first Bad just thinks that his brain is tricking him again, but Dream pulls him away from the cliff, and Bad knows that Dream is real.
  * Dream explains that during the whole thing, respawn was a thing, and they would come back.
  * Bad looks over at the cliff and askes Dream if he would come back now.
  * Dream starts crying about how Bad wants to kill himself so badly, and says that if Bad dies, he will follow.
  * Dream tells him that he can’t and that it would tear George and Snapnap apart and how they need him
  * Dream looks at Bad and says that they need him too Bad laughs and says how no one needs him
  * He tells Dream about how they insulted bad and how he killed Dream unfairly
  * Dream cries harder and tells Bad that they were only grieving, and how Dream doesn’t blame Bad for killing him
  * Dream mentions Skeppy, and how Skeppy needs Bad too, and Bad keeps saying how everyone would be better off without him, but Dream is too important to die.
  * Dream finally convinces Bad to find George and Sapnap
  * Eventually they do, and Bad walks up first
  * The two start insulting Bad again, and how he shouldn’t be here after killing Dream
  * Dream walks up and makes some snarking comment
  * The two rush forward and hug Dream
  * They both kiss Dream, and Dream kisses them both back Bad walks away again after seeing them all happy
  * His mind tells him that they don’t need him there, so he leaves Bad goes back to the cliff, and just sits there
  * The voice from before shows up again, and says that they will all be brought back to their world now
  * They all go back, but Bad doesn’t want to be there anymore
  * He gets all of his stuff, and leaves their home
  * He doesn’t tell anyone where he goes, and he goes far away and makes a house for himself
  * After a long time, the others finally find Bad again
  * Skeppy also fell into a depression and never talked to the others after they told him what happened
  * The others are happy together, but are also kind of depressed about Bad leaving
  * They have all been looking for him, and eventually find him
  * He lives in a tiny house close to a village, and in a nice ish area
  * They find him just as he kills himself again
  * They rush to his house, only to find him sobbing that he can’t die
  * They start crying as he realize that it is their fault for not helping Bad sooner, and for blaming him for killing Dream
  * Bad just pushes them away, until he sees Skeppy
  * Skeppy looks him in the eyes and tells Bad that he has also been trying to kill himself because he misses Bad so much
  * Bad tries to tell Skeppy that he would be missed to much, and that he shouldn’t kill himself, but Skeppy says that that is how he feels about Bad
  * They all cry, and Skeppy and Bad kiss
  * Bad goes back to the houses they had before, and moves in with Skeppy
  * There is a lot of cuteness there
  * One day, the Dream Team comes by and tells Bad that they are sorry
  * Bad doesn’t immediately forgive them, but he does pretty quickly 
  * Lots of cute fluff and stuff for the end, like cute adventures, and more challenges and stuff
  * Have it be nice at the end because I just put myself through way too much emotional trauma.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is very much in work, and each chapter will be written, and then posted. I will go back after I have written the whole thing, and edit it all, so the writing is going to be bad for now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come here Dream!” Laughed George as he, Sapnap and I chased Dream across the desert. As Dream ran from us, I cut away from the group, and started to run a little ways off to cut him off. I quickly caught up with Dream as he tried to get away from George and Sapnap, when a bright white light suddenly glowed from the sky above us. We all stopped to look up, but as I did, I felt myself being pulled up into the air. The white light grows brighter and brighter until it stops, and I can feel myself falling. 

I land with a loud thump on the group, my back sore from the landing. The sword I was holding falls out of my hand on impact, and falls close by. I quickly grab it as I sit up and look around. I see Sapnap falling from the sky, and rush over to catch him. I reach him just in time, and catch him in a bridal style. Just as I do, I hear a thud from behind me, to which I drop Sapnap and spin around with my sword at the ready. It was Dream, who seems to have landed just where I had not even a minute ago. Not even three seconds later, George falls onto Dream. 

“Ow Bad, what the heck!?” Sapnap complains from where I dropped him. I turn to look down at him to apologize, but quickly get interrupted. 

“Hello there. Welcome to the game. In order to go back to your world, you must play” Everyone jumped at the voice that suddenly boomed around them, and started in shock of the voice that had taken them. 

“The rules are simple, three hunters and one hunted. Everyone MUST try, no one can help the other team.” I look over at the other, looks of shock on all of our faces. Did this thing take us, just for us to play manhunt? This makes no sense. 

“If you help the other team, you will be punished. The hunted must kill the dragon, the hunters must stop them. You have two minutes before you must start. Remember, if you don’t try your hardest, you will be punished. Your two minutes start now.” The voice finally stops, and I look at the others. 

“Did some interdimensional being just kidnap us so that we play manhunt?” I asked, confusion lacing my voice. 

“I think so.” We all kind of looked at each other after George answered me. 

“Dream is our hunted, correct?” Sapnap asked. 

“It probably is. Why is it always me!” Dream complained. We all laughed at his antics, until something hit me. 

“Wait, we aren’t in our world anymore. Do we still respawn?” Silence followed my words. 

“I hope so. I don’t want any of us to die permanently.” George looked ready to cry as he spoke. 

“Your time is up. The game begins now!” We all froze in shock at the voice suddenly appearing again, Dream got the hint first, and took off running. This gets our attention, and soon we are running after Dream. 

~Time skip~ 

“Bad, do it.” I stood in front of Dream, sword drawn and pointing at his throat. George and Sapnap were sleeping, and I was guarding them when I heard running. I went to look, and saw Dream. I didn’t really think, I just acted like I would on any other normal manhunt, until I got to the final blow. Now I stood here frozen in shock. What if I really killed Dream? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did that. 

“Bad, it's okay. We need this to be over. It's okay.” Dream spoke softly. Tears started to make their way down my face as I nodded. He sighs in what seems to be relief, and closes his eyes. My hand shakes badly as I draw it back, and then slash forward, killing Dream instantly. I fall to my knees sobbing. It isn’t fair that I had to kill him. I hate it. I shakily stand up, and walk back to camp, still crying. 

“G-guys. Sap-sapnap, G-george w-w-wake up.” I call to the still sleeping boys. Sapnap sleepily looks up at me, but quickly wakes up as he sees me covered in blood and crying. 

“Bad! Are you okay?! What happened?!” Sapnap shouts as he scrambles to stand up, waking George who was cuddling him only seconds before. George looks up in shock at me, as he also quickly rushes to me. 

“I d-did it. I-i w-was patr-troling and I h-heard r-r-running, s-so I w-went t-to se-see a-and D-dream w-was there. I-i f-fought him l-like I-i w-would nor-normally, an-and I b-beat h-him. H-he to-told me d-do it. I-i’m so so so so s-sorry.” I break down sobbing even more. “I-i don’t e-even know i-if h-he w-will respawn. I-i am so so so so s-sorry.” Tears keep streaming down my face as two of my best friends look at me in shock. After a few minutes, the look of shock turned to one of sadness and rage. 

“How could you Bad! He was your friend! You just possibly permanently killed my boyfriend! You’re a monster!” Sapnap shouted at me. I fell back in shock. I didn’t really expect them to be mad at me for this. Extremely sad yes, but not not mad. 

“Leave us alone you monster! I don’t want a demon like you near us. You just killed. I don’t want you to ever come near us again!” George shouted at me. I scooted back, tears still falling from my eyes. As I looked up at them, I honestly got scared from the look of rage in their eyes. I quickly got up and started to walk backwards away from them. As I turn to run away I hear from Sapnap 

“If it wasn’t for Skeppy, I would kill him. Skeppy will be hurt enough with Dream, it wouldn’t be right to also take away his best friend, even if he is a complete monster.” More tears fell from my eyes as I ran. Skeppy, I didn’t even think of how he would react. He probably would hate me, just like the others do. It hurts a lot to have all of my friends hate me. I don’t want to be alone again. It hurts to be alone, but I deserve it. I just killed someone who trusted me. I deserve to be alone. I shouldn’t have killed Dream. I should have seen him, but pretended that he was an animal or something and let him slip by. I’m a monster. A demon. A worthless good for nothing. I don’t deserve to live. Maybe that is what I should do. Kill myself so that the others don’t have to deal with me ever again. Maybe I can apologize to Dream in the afterlife. Who am I kidding, Dream probably hates me to. That, and I would go to Hell for killing. Dream would definitely go to Heaven because of everything good he has done, so I wouldn’t be able to apologize. 

I continued running for miles, trying to get away from the guilt of killing someone who was supposed to be he best friend. Every time I go to stop, Dream appears in front of me. 

"You killed me BadBoyHalo. You ripped me away from my boyfriends!" 

"Sapnap and George have now lost one of the biggest people in their life, and its your fault." 

"Your a monster, you could have just let me go, but instead you killed me." 

"How will everyone react when you go back, only to find out that you were the one who killed one of the most important people in their lives." 

"It is all your fault." 

"Your a monster." 

"You should have dies instead of me."

After what seems like days of running, I finally stop, a mountain rising high in front of me. Dream once again appears, but before he can say anything, I push forward, rushing past his bloody ghost body. 

"Perfect!" I say, not meaning for it to be out loud, but not caring that it was as I run up to the base of the mountain.


End file.
